Wet Dream
by TheDarkWingedAngel
Summary: Dreams Izaya and Phones don't mix for Shizuo very much. Course not. PWP. Lime. Use of toys and such. You're warned.


**Title:** Wet Dream

**Rating: **M

**Pairing:** Shizuo x Izaya (( Shizaya))

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Durarara.

**Plot**: Plot What Plot? Wet Dreams. Phones. Shizuo. Izaya. Lime.

**Words**: 1370+

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS.**

- o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A** o0o -

**It was written on my notebook and being a little imp I am, I decided to write it here myself... This is my first on writing a real lime down here in . I admit I'm blushing while writing this down. This took me hours just to complete this because I am unfortunately too prude to continue.**

- o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A**

_**Wet Dream**_

It's not his first time experiencing one, when he have been younger he have dreamed a few. All with boobs and such. But its different now for only one person is the 'star' of his dreams.

It's bad enough that he woke up still hard from his vivid escapades and still wanting to continue up the said dream by falling back to sleep but unfortunately for him his body is just too aroused to do what his mind wanted so he just settled on falling back down on his bed to think of the root of all his problem.

_His dream pretty much came up with this._

"Shizu-chan?" The raven's voice said huskily from the other line and Shizuo found himself fighting down a great need to masturbate at the sound of his name uttered by those sinful appendages.

"Yes, flea?" He replied with a snap, wanting to end the call for hearing the raven's voice might send him to humiliation when suddenly he heard a deep intake of breathe from the other line and a straddled moan which woke up his excited libido.

"Shizuo-kun." Izaya moaned from the other line. "Gomen ne, but I can't take it anymore." He heard the raven murmur as the said flea again moaned from the other line.

Shizuo gulped at the sound the other teen made and suddenly he found his pajamas tightened. With a deep intake of breath he released his own problem.

"Want me to help you there flea?" He found himself asking the other teen. "Isn't aunt and uncle on vacation with the twins? You must be lonely." he added.

_On his dreams they were lovers or something like that. Shizuo wasn't so sure and frankly he didn't care._

"No. This is fine, just-" And a moan again "Just talk." Was the other's breathless response.

Deciding that he had enough he decided to extend a little helping hand. "What are you wearing?" He asked as he discharged his pajamas altogether.

"I'm naked, Shizu-chan" The raven said and frankly despite their distance Shizuo could hear the smirk and the coy smile in there.

"You slut." Shizuo murmured affectionately making Izaya chuckle himself. "Good." he suddenly added. "Follow my directions." He ordered.

"Close your eyes." From the other line he heard the other male giggle and whisper his protest which came out with; "now why would I be doing that?"

"Just follow, flea." Shizuo snapped.

Izaya harrumphed with a pout but did so.

"Now imagine I'm with you." He murmured huskily, "Imagine my fingers touching you, licking your nipple leaving rail of kisses on that wanton body of yours." He heard something suspiciously like a 'pop' from the other line and he knew that the raven had wet his fingers to follow his lead. "Do you feel me, Izaya-kun? Do you feel me as I touch you?" He asked as the also tried to imagine the other teen. "I'm holding your cock now, Izaya-kun. Pumping them. Up. Down. Slowly." He teased.

"Shizu-chan! Enough with the foreplay!" Izaya panted with a delirious moan, Shizuo chuckled at this.

"But I love foreplay." He murmured back huskily.

"Are you close to release now, Izaya?" Shizuo asked the raven.

"H-hai." And a throaty moan. "Shizuo-chan... I'm coming!" Then he heard the rave released his seed with a gasp.

"Good... Use your other hand, Izaya-kun. Put them inside your hole. Tight hole. Twist it around, and then add another. I'm making scissoring motions inside you now; hope it's not hurting you." Shizuo instructed as he imagined the tight heat of the other teen. "Izaya... so tight. You're sucking my fingers in." He added making Izaya moan as he imagined the scene "I'm putting three fingers now. Do you feel them inside you, Izaya-kun?" He asked.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya whimpered breathlessly." I'm starting to wish you were here." He confessed.

"Do you?" Shizuo asked.

"I'm sorry Shizu-chan. I can't take it anymore." Then he heard the raven move slightly and shuffle inside the room

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm taking out the gift you gave me." Izaya confessed.

Shizuo groaned in protest. "Should I be jealous of that dildo and vibrator now?" Shizuo asked making Izaya chuckle.

"Just continue, Shizu-chan." And Shizuo did.

"Izaya-kun I'm entering you now. You're so tight. I'm putting myself inside you now." Shizuo murmured.

"More Shizuo-kun!" Izaya spread his legs as he imagined that it's Shizuo who really was entering him. He groaned at the friction the dildo made.

"Slowly. Izaya-kun." He heard the other murmured.

He slowly slid the dildo more. Gasping and moaning at the painful intrusion. He heard himself whisper the blonds' name for his next instruction.

"You little slut." he heard the blond said. "Do you know what I'll do if I am really there, Izaya-kun? I'll fuck you whole. I'll fuck you till you no longer know how to walk. Raw and whole you'll be sure to scream for more. You like that don't you, Izaya-kun? Like pretending it was me pounding you down on that bed. Tying and putting blindfold on you." If there's one thing Izaya loved, its dirty talking and yes he finds pleasure in bondage too.

"More Shizuo!" Izaya said as he arch when he felt the dildo brush something there making him moan. "You're so huge, Shizu! More!" He brushed it again, making him release another breathless gasp and a throaty moan. "I'm coming now, Shizu-chan." Izaya murmured.

"Good, don't stop." Shizu said.

"I can feel it, Shizu-chan! Hit me there! M-more!" He found the right angle and he made sure to hit that spot again and again with each thrusts that makes his feet clutch and also makes him temporarily blind.

"I'm getting close, Izaya-kun." Shizuo said with a groan from the other line.

"I-I'm!" Then he found himself placing a few thrust before he cum, spilling white hot liquid down his stomach and making his sheets sticky. From the other line he hears Shizuo moan and whisper his release.

The two teen waited for their high to come down, Izaya still didn't remove the toy inside him.

"That was intense." Izaya said with a crackle. "But I still prefer your cock over this thing." He added with a smirk.

"Understandable, you're lazy after all." Shizuo said with a smirk of his own. "You sure you don't want me in there? I could come there if you want." Shizuo offered.

Izaya thought of the possibilities. "Nope." He answered mindlessly.

"You sure?" He's sure he heard displeasure on those words.

Izaya thought again, if the blond came then they would be continuing what they left out. He's sure. He would do what he said. He would be- shit.

"On the second thought." He said breathlessly. "Five minutes." was his last words before he ended the call.

Shizuo grinned like Christmas came early and slipped his pajamas back on, licking his lips while doing so. "You slut." He murmured as he walked out of his room with an intention of getting laid, or more like fucking the flea all over the place.

_On the real world Shizuo felt his pants tightened again with a groan he went to his bathroom to fix his little problem._

**Damn you flea.**

- o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A** o0o -

That was steamy… ***blush*** I was… urm… It's… Just… **JUST REVIEW PLEASE**! I need to steam down… Phew…

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
